


I need a Kylo (I need a Hero)

by Lubamoon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Karaoke, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Rey Needs A Hug, Songfic, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The Force Ships It, i need a hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon
Summary: Reylo Enabler PromptsBen likes to dance around the ship when most of the First Order is asleep. Rey force bonds as he really gets into it.....A Ben le gusta bailar alrededor de la nave cuando la mayoría de la Primera Orden está dormida. Rey fuerza una conexión mientras él se mete de lleno en ello.ESPAÑOL/ENGLISH
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	I need a Kylo (I need a Hero)

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun doing this prompt. It was hard to imagine Kylo Ren dancing and singing.  
> But he had good reason to do it! To be honest, I usually do the same thing.
> 
> Thanks for helping me with the music! I think it might be one of Rey's favorites.  
> It's Bonnie Tyler's "I Need a Hero"

* * *

* * *

The crew of the Star Destroyer _Steadfast_ was in a very good mood that night.

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren had allowed them to end the day several hours earlier than usual, and although this benevolent attitude was not common, no one had the audacity to question it.

Even General Allegiant Enric Pryde was pleased not having to spend more time than strictly necessary with his colleagues of the First Order High Command.

Several months had passed since the siege of Crait and the domains of the new galactic order were expanding day by day. Pryde took satisfaction in serving his admirable leader so efficiently, but he wasn't going to disregard a few hours' rest.

General Armitage Hux, however, had other plans for his free time.

Although he had quite well hidden his depreciation for Ren, it was common knowledge that he longed for the position of Supreme Leader.

With a sadistic smile, he locked himself in his room to make a detailed study of the thousand ways to eliminate Ren without getting incriminated, and spent the rest of the night in front of the mirror practicing his speeches for when he would rule the Galaxy.

The other officers left without the slightest suspicion, their loyalty was a valuable and unquestionable attribute. The bridge tower had the minimum and indispensable personnel to keep the giant ship running.

It could be said that the day had passed quietly and without setbacks, considering that they were in the middle of a war.

Lately, the Supreme Leader has been behaving weirdly.

There were rumors that the dark side would have driven him mad, though that was not a condition that would prevent Ren from ruling them.

Some Stormtroopers claimed to have seen Kylo Ren talking to himself out loud or staring into nothingness, or in front of a wall. Others commented that he even stood up his own knights in the middle of a conversation to quickly go and lock himself in the nearest empty room.

But all this contributed to his perverse and ruthless figure, now also unpredictable and dangerous.

No one wanted to get into trouble with him.

Far from suspecting that the causes of his curious behavior had to do with a certain Jedi apprentice he had once sworn to kill.

Beneath the mask no one could see what was really happening to Kylo Ren. The Supreme Leader, self-proclaimed ruler of the entire Galaxy, feared and hated by all, was deeply and hopelessly in love with the scavenger.

In the conference room, now empty, Ben took off his mask with a gesture of relief. He went to the window and watched the darkness of space with its stars, thinking that somewhere Rey would be sleeping, training or simply existing. That was enough for him.

_Ben felt ridiculously happy._

Since Crait it had not been easy to talk to Rey, they had not been on good terms. But every time the Force strained them to be together, they had no choice but to try and get along. And over time, their dealings with each other improved.

Ben was sure that Rey would soon surrender to him, that she would take his hand when he offered it. So he spent many hours thinking of her and the plans he had for his future dark empress.

_When had he gone from hate to love?_

The line that divided "I am going to kill her" from "I want to spend my life with her" was a very thin one. The line between enemies and lovers was hard to draw, that's for sure. Ben assumed that the fact that they were a dyad of the Force was a benefit to both of them; they were destined to do extraordinary things.

_And he liked her very, very much._

Of course, nothing was easy between them. At first they couldn't stand face to face, even for a minute, without starting to say hurtful words to each other or stir up old wounds. Now, at least, they could talk without arguing. And that was already a big step forward.

Ben remembered with a mischievous smile that time when Rey called him an "arrogant cynical monster" with infinite fury in his beautiful hazel eyes. Well, showing up just as she was changing her clothes and not warning her - or at least having the decency to look away - was not nice of him.

But since then, thanks to the Force, they had met several times and under better circumstances. Ben took every opportunity to get close to Rey, and she had to admit that she liked it.

Weeks ago, Rey had called Ben, almost screaming in his head, just because she had dreamt that something serious was happening to him and wanted to make sure he was okay. Another time Rey was sick and in a bad mood because she had not been taken on a mission, so Ben took care of her and entertained her with dedication. Events like this took place sporadically but more and more frequently, becoming a welcome discomfort for both of them.

Since the duration of the Force's bond was unpredictable and capricious, neither side was willing to make much progress, even though they were dying. At such times they looked at each other so much and so intensely that they were breathless.

Ben did not admit his feelings to anyone, but with Rey there was no need to declare himself out loud. Sensations like that he had never experienced for anyone, not that he had much time for that either.

Needless to say, their conversations were a secret from everyone. It was not in Ben's best interest to let it be known because his role as Supreme Leader was in danger and Rey could be condemned as a traitor or spy. The situation was delicate and they promised each other caution.

Only the small detail remained that she would have to come to him and not the other way around. And since Rey had her own strong views on the matter, they were never going to agree. They were the two most stubborn beings in the universe. Two of a kind.

That's why they agreed that they should meet in person as soon as possible, without any Force bond, without First Order or Resistance. A simple meeting, between two people who felt attracted but had the bad luck to belong to opposite sides and to be in the middle of the cruelest of wars.

The night everyone was sleeping was the right one. Ben was going to meet Rey at a destination known only to them and would be back before he was missed. His body felt more adrenaline than when he was flying in his TIE.

That night, if luck was on his side, he would manage to convince her. Or it would be the other way around. He really didn't care whether he went back to the _Steadfast_ or joined the Resistance. The only thing Ben cared about at that time was being with Rey.

In some of his more lovely encounters the conversation revolved around the music that they liked. Even in that they were as different as day and night, but Ben wanted to please her and so she agreed to listen to the songs that were important to her.

_Why not?_

One particular song did not leave her mind since he first heard it. It was quite annoying, actually. But the song was catchy and Ben was attacked by the urgent desire to dance. So he turned on his portable player and put on his headphones.

Making sure there were no witnesses, Ben opened the door to the conference room and started running down the hall, caught up in an exaggerated excitement.

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the streetwise Hercules   
To fight the rising odds?  
  
_

If any of his subordinates had passed right by, he would have seen the massive figure of the Supreme Leader running and jumping at full speed, smiling terrifyingly, with his long cloak waving uncontrollably behind his back, in complete silence, without explanation. The vision would have haunted him for life or he would not have lived to tell the tale.

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn  
And I dream of what I need_

Ben did not stop until he reached the mess hall, just as the song was reaching the choir, according to his judgment, the best part. Then he got up on one of the tables and started dancing. If that could be considered dancing in any region of the galaxy.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

And if that wasn't enough, he started singing using the handle of his lightsaber as a microphone, gathering his best musical and performance skills. He moved his lips as if he were singing, with his eyes closed and all the passion he was capable of.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life   
-Larger than life-_

In his mind he imagined that his choreography was perfect, that there was nothing ridiculous about the strange way his hip moved or the lack of coordination of his arms and legs. He was letting himself go like never before, the music flowing through him like the Force.

_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a Superman  
To sweep me off my feet_

It felt really good. Really damn good.

What he lacked in grace he made up for in enthusiasm.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear there is someone somewhere watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood_

At some point he started singing out loud and without realizing it he was out of tune and out of breath.

But he didn't care about anything, he didn't have any self-criticism and besides, nobody listened to him.

Or so he thought. He was so dazed by the frenzy of the music that he didn't feel the characteristic vibration of the bond.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night_

The song was coming to an end and with a final movement he opened his eyes and his expression froze.

Rey was watching him with his jaw on the floor. _How long was she watching?_

Suddenly he was not so sure how his plans for that night would turn out.

At the base of the Resistance, Finn and Rose looked at each other in wonder. Rey had been staring at the wall for a long time with an indescribable gesture on his face, her mouth and eyes were wide open. Nothing they did could bring her to her senses, so they left her alone, assuming that this was a new variety of meditation and should not be disturbed.

With all the dignity he could muster, Ben cleared his throat, raised his head, and jumped off the table. With a face the color of his lightsaber, he looked up at Rey as if the last few minutes had not existed.

"Are we still on for our date?"

She couldn't help but smile.

"We'll see."

* * *

ESPAÑOL

La tripulación del destructor estelar _Steadfast_ estaba de muy buen humor esa noche.

El Líder Supremo Kylo Ren les había permitido terminar la jornada varias horas antes de lo habitual y aunque esa actitud benévola no era algo corriente, nadie tuvo la osadía de cuestionarlo.

Hasta el General Leal Enric Pryde se mostró complacido de no tener que pasar más tiempo del estrictamente necesario con sus colegas del Alto Mando de la Primera Orden. Varios meses habían pasado desde el asedio de Crait y los dominios del Nuevo Imperio Galáctico se expandían día tras día. Pryde se sentía orgulloso de servir a su admirable líder con tanta eficiencia, pero no iba a despreciar algunas horas de descanso.

El General Armitage Hux, sin embargo, tenía otros planes para su tiempo libre. Aunque guardaba bastante bien su deprecio por Ren, era de dominio público que anhelaba el puesto del Líder Supremo. Con una sonrisa sádica, se encerró en su cuarto para hacer un estudio detallado de las mil maneras de eliminarle sin que pudieran incriminarlo y dedicó el resto de la noche a practicar frente al espejo sus discursos para cuando gobernara la Galaxia.

El resto de los oficiales se retiró sin la más mínima sospecha, su lealtad era un atributo valioso e incuestionable. El puente de mando contaba con el personal mínimo e indispensable que mantuviera en funcionamiento a la gigantesca nave.

Podría decirse que el día había transcurrido tranquilamente y sin contratiempos, teniendo en cuenta que estaban en el medio de una guerra.

…

Últimamente, el Líder Supremo se comportaba de manera extraña.

Corrían rumores de que el lado oscuro lo habría vuelto loco, aunque esa no era una condición que le impidiera a Ren el derecho de gobernarlos.

Entre los _Stormtroopers_ algunos decían haber visto a Kylo Ren hablando solo en voz alta o mirando fijamente hacia la nada, o frente a una pared. Otros comentaban que hasta dejaba plantados a sus propios caballeros en mitad de una conversación para ir rápidamente a encerrarse en la habitación vacía más cercana. Pero todo esto contribuía a su figura perversa y despiadada, ahora también impredecible y peligrosa. Nadie se quería meter en líos con él.

Lejos estaban de sospechar que las causas de su curioso proceder tenían que ver con cierta aprendiz de Jedi que alguna vez había jurado matar.

Debajo de la máscara nadie podía ver lo que en realidad le ocurría a Kylo Ren. El Supremo Líder, gobernante autoproclamado de toda la Galaxia, temido y odiado por todos, estaba profunda y perdidamente enamorado de la carroñera.

...

En la sala de conferencias, ahora vacía, Ben Solo se quitó la máscara con un gesto de alivio. Se acercó a la ventana y observó la oscuridad del espacio con sus estrellas, pensando que en algún lugar Rey estaría durmiendo, entrenando o simplemente existiendo. A él le alcanzaba con eso.

Ben se sentía ridículamente feliz.

Desde Crait no había sido nada fácil hablar con ella, no habían quedado en buenos términos. Pero cada vez que la Fuerza los obligaba a estar juntos, no tenían más opción que intentar llevarse bien. Y con el tiempo, los tratos entre ellos iban mejorando.

Ben estaba seguro de que Rey pronto se rendiría ante él, que tomaría su mano cuando se la ofreciera. Así que pasaba muchas horas pensando en ella y en los planes que tenía para su futura Emperatriz Oscura.

¿Cuándo había pasado del odio al amor? Desde " _voy a matarla_ " hasta " _quiero pasar la vida con ella_ " había una línea bastante delgada. El límite entre enemigos y amantes era difícil de marcar, eso seguro. Ben suponía que el hecho de que fueran una díada de la Fuerza era un beneficio para ambos, estaban destinados a hacer cosas impresionantes.

Y ella le gustaba mucho, demasiado.

Claro que entre ellos nada era fácil. Al principio no podían estar frente a frente, ni un minuto, sin empezar a decirse palabras hirientes o revolver viejas heridas. Ahora, por lo menos, conseguían hablar sin discutir. Y eso ya era un gran avance.

Ben recordó con una traviesa sonrisa esa vez en la que Rey lo llamó " _arrogante monstruo cínico_ " con una furia infinita en sus bellos ojos color avellana. Bueno, aparecerse justo cuando ella se estaba cambiando de ropa y no advertirle -o al menos tener la decencia de mirar para otro lado- no estuvo bien de su parte.

Pero desde entonces, gracias a la Fuerza, se habían encontrado varias veces y en mejores circunstancias. Ben aprovechaba cada oportunidad que se le presentaba para acercarse a Rey y ella tuvo que reconocer que eso le gustaba.

Semanas atrás Rey había llamado a Ben, casi gritando en su cabeza, sólo porque había soñado que algo grave le ocurría y quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien. En otra ocasión Rey estaba enferma y de mal humor porque no la habían llevado en una misión, así que Ben se ocupó de atenderla y entretenerla con dedicación. Eventos de ese estilo tenían lugar esporádicamente pero cada vez con mayor frecuencia, convirtiéndose en una incomodidad bien recibida por ambos.

Como el tiempo que duraba el vínculo de la Fuerza era impredecible y caprichoso, ninguno de los dos se animaba a hacer grandes avances, aunque se morían de ganas. En esos momentos se miraban mucho y con tanta intensidad que quedaban sin aliento.

Ben no admitía sus sentimientos frente a nadie, pero con Rey no había necesidad de declararse en voz alta. Sensaciones como esa nunca las había experimentado por nadie, no es que tuviera mucho tiempo para eso tampoco.

De más está decir que sus conversaciones eran un secreto para todos. A Ben no le convenía que se supiera porque peligraba su papel de Líder Supremo y a Rey la podrían condenar como traidora o espía. La situación era delicada y se prometieron cautela.

Sólo quedaba el pequeño detalle de que ella tendría que venir a él y no al revés. Y como Rey tenía su propio y firme punto de vista al respecto, nunca se iban a poner de acuerdo. Eran los dos seres más obstinados del universo. Tal para cual.

Por eso acordaron que debían verse en persona cuanto antes, sin enlace de la Fuerza mediante, sin Primera Orden ni Resistencia. Una simple cita, entre dos personas que se sentían atraídas pero habían tenido la desgracia de pertenecer a bandos contrarios y de estar en el medio de la más feroz de las guerras.

…

La noche en la que todos dormían era la indicada. Ben iba a reunirse con Rey en un destino conocido sólo por ellos y volvería antes de que lo echaran en falta. En su cuerpo sentía más adrenalina que cuando volaba en su TIE.

Esa noche, si la suerte estaba a su favor, lograría convencerla. O sería al revés. En verdad lo tenía sin cuidado volver o no al _Steadfast_ o unirse a la Resistencia. Lo único que a Ben le importaba en ese momento era estar con Rey.

En algunos de sus encuentros más agradables la conversación giró en torno a la música que a cada uno le gustaba. Hasta en eso eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche, pero Ben quería complacerla y por eso aceptó escuchar las canciones que eran importantes para ella.

«¿Por qué no?» pensó él.

Una de las canciones en particular no abandonaba su mente desde que la escuchara por primera vez. Era bastante molesto, en realidad. Pero la canción era pegadiza y a Ben le atacaron urgentes ganas de bailar. Así que encendió el reproductor portátil y se puso los auriculares.

Asegurándose de que no había testigos, Ben abrió la puerta de la sala de conferencias y empezó a correr por el pasillo, preso de una emoción exagerada.

**_Where have all the good men gone and where are all the Gods?  
Where's the street wise Hercules to fight the rising odds?_ **

_(¿Dónde se han ido todos los hombres buenos y dónde están todos los Dioses?_

_¿Dónde está el sabio de la calle, Hércules, para luchar contra las probabilidades crecientes?)_

Si alguno de sus subordinados hubiera pasado justo por ahí, habría visto la masiva figura del Líder Supremo corriendo y saltando a toda velocidad, sonriendo terroríficamente, con su larga capa ondeando sin control a sus espaldas, en completo silencio, sin explicación alguna. La visión lo habría perseguido de por vida o no viviría para contarlo.

**_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need_ **

_(¿No hay un caballero blanco sobre un corcel de fuego?_

_A altas horas de la noche, me doy la vuelta y sueño con lo que necesito.)_

  
Ben no se detuvo hasta llegar a los comedores, justo en el momento que la canción alcanzaba por el coro, según su criterio, la mejor parte. Entonces se subió a una de las mesas y comenzó a bailar. Si es que eso se podía considerar baile en alguna región de la galaxia.

**_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_ **

_(Necesito un héroe_

_Estoy esperando un héroe hasta el final de la noche._

_Tiene que ser fuerte y rápido._

_Y tiene que estar recién salido de la lucha)_

Y por si esto fuera poco, empezó a cantar usando la empuñadura de su sable láser como micrófono, haciendo acopio de sus mejores dotes musicales y de interpretación. Movía los labios como si cantara, con los ojos cerrados y toda la pasión de la que era capaz.

_._

**_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life_ **

****

_(Necesito un héroe_

_Estoy esperando un héroe hasta la luz de la mañana_

_Tiene que estar seguro y tiene que ser pronto._

_Y tiene que ser más grande que la vida, más grande que la vida)_

En su mente imaginaba que su coreografía era perfecta, que no había nada ridículo en la forma extraña que su cadera se movía ni en la falta de coordinación de sus brazos y piernas. Se estaba dejando llevar como nunca antes, la música fluía a través de él como la Fuerza.

**_Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach there's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet_ **

****

_(En algún momento después de la medianoche en mi fantasía más salvaje_

_En algún lugar fuera de mi alcance hay alguien que me está buscando._

_Corriendo en el trueno y subiendo con el calor_

_Va a hacer falta un Supermán para que me deje en paz...)_

Se sentía muy bien. Condenadamente bien. Lo que le faltaba de gracia lo compensaba en entusiasmo.

**_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_ **

**_Out where the lightning splits the sea_ **

**_I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me_ **

**_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_ **

**_And the storm and the flood_ **

**_I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood_ **

****

_(Arriba, donde las montañas se encuentran con los cielos._

_Donde el rayo divide el mar_

_Podría jurar que hay alguien en algún lugar observándome_

_A través del viento, el frío y la lluvia_

_Y la tormenta y la inundación_

_Puedo sentir su acercamiento como un fuego en mi sangre)_

En algún momento empezó a cantar en voz alta y sin darse cuenta estaba desafinando y le faltaba el aire. Pero no le importaba nada, no tenía autocrítica y además nadie lo escuchaba. O al menos eso creía. Tan aturdido estaba por el frenesí de la música que no sintió la vibración característica del enlace.

**_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_ **

****

_(Necesito un héroe_

_Estoy esperando un héroe hasta el final de la noche.)_

_._

La canción llegaba a su fin y con un movimiento final abrió los ojos y se le congeló la expresión.

Rey lo observaba con la mandíbula por el suelo ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ella mirando? De pronto no estaba tan seguro de cómo resultarían sus planes de esa noche.

…

En la base de la Resistencia, Finn y Rose se miraban extrañados. Rey miraba fijamente la pared desde hacía rato con un gesto indescriptible en el rostro, tenía la boca y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Nada de lo que hacían lograba que volviera en sí, así que la dejaron sola, asumiendo que esa era una nueva forma de meditación y no debían molestarla.

.

Con toda la dignidad que pudo, Ben se aclaró la garganta, levantó la cabeza y bajó de la mesa de un salto. Con el rostro del color de su cristal kyber, miró a Rey como si los últimos minutos no hubieran existido.

— ¿Sigue en pie nuestra cita?

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Veremos.

…

…

**_La canción que canta Ben es, por supuesto, "Holding out for a Hero" de Bonnie Tyler. Mientras la escucho me imagino que no hay nada más adecuado para él y que seguramente Rey la tendría en su playlist si acaso tuviera una._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Meet me [on twitter](https://twitter.com/luubamoon)


End file.
